Eu Sei Que Ele Sabe
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Harry e Hermione escondem uma relaçao por anos, mas sabiam que uma hora ou outra teriam que trazer isso a tona, o problema foi quando isso aconteceu [TERMINADA]
1. Beijos

_**Eu sei que ele sabe**_

**Capitulo 1 – Beijos**

Harry e Hermione estavam estudando na biblioteca, bem, talvez Hermione estivesse estudando "Ela fica linda concentrada." Ele pensou. Já estava cansado de brigar consigo mesmo toda vez que pensava alguma coisa assim da amiga. Ele simplesmente desistiu de negar isso. Mas sabia que não devia fazer isso afinal, ela estava com Rony, ele sabia que algum dia daria alguma coisa, mas não imaginava que seria tão difícil de aceitar, queria poder falar tudo a Hermione, mas depois do que Rony disse a ele: "_- Harry... É simplesmente mágico! Não sei como nunca percebi antes, eu sou apaixonado por ela. Nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida!" _ele não tinha o direito de se meter, já causara muitos problemas na vida do amigo, não existia mais Voldemort, porém as aventuras que ele se meteu para ajudá-lo já tinham sido demais, ele merecia ser feliz.

Continuou olhando-a, até que ela tirou os olhos do livro e ele desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Harry, você tem certeza de que ficar aqui? Já está ficando tarde.

- Eu já te disse que vou ficar aqui com você o tempo que precisar. – respondeu olhando nos olhos dela.

- Bem... – ela respondeu sentindo um frio na espinha ao olhá-lo nos olhos. - se você diz... – e voltou a ler o livro.

Harry continuou olhando-a, era incrível a velocidade dela para se concentrar em alguma coisa. Uma mecha de cabelo caiu no rosto dela, ela nem ao menos tirou os olhos do livro, ele se levantou e sentou na cadeira ao lado dela. Delicadamente ele tirou pos a mecha atrás da orelha dela, Hermione abaixou livro e o encarou.

Harry levou sua mão para trás do pescoço de Hermione enquanto se aproximava lentamente. Harry apenas encostou seus lábios nos dela, mas ao sentir as mãos de Hermione em seu rosto começou a beijá-la, sentia que estava sendo correspondido.

- Madame Pince, Hermione está por aqui? – Era a voz de Rony, os dois pararam de se beijar e se olharam meio sem jeito.

- Está sim, Sr Weasley... Em uma das mesas atrás daquela estante.

- Obrigado, Madame Pince. – os dois ouviram passos e Rony apareceu, - Finalmente te achei!

- Rony eu te falei que estaria na biblioteca. – Hermione respondeu, abaixando a cabeça para o livro.

- Mas não disse que Harry estaria com você. – Rony disse.

- Estamos estudando, e você devia fazer o mesmo. – Hermione respondeu.

- Mas por que o Harry está aqui?

- Será que vou ter que repetir?... Estamos estando... Na verdade estávamos, até você chegar.

- Vocês estavam estudando?... Então pode me explicar por que o Harry está com a boca suja de batom?... Ou melhor! Do seu batom!

Hermione olhou nervosa para Harry, era verdade, a boca dele estava suja. Eles se encararam um pouco até que Harry se virou para Rony.

- Errr... Eu... eu já estava indo mesmo, Rony. Não precisa se preocupar comigo... Sei que a Hermione é sua namorada. – recolheu suas coisas e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

- Rony, você é um idiota! - Hermione disse.

- O que eu fiz?

- O que você fez!? Você percebeu o que você falou sobre Harry?

- Desculpe! Eu só fiquei com ciúme!

- Do Harry! Você tem noção da idiotice que é isso?

- Você me disse que estaria aqui, mas não disse que ele estaria com você.

- E que diferença isso faz? – Hermione perguntou com a voz mais alta.

Rony não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer, observou Hermione pegar seu material em cima da mesa e colocar na mochila.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou segurando o braço dela quando ela levantou.

- Falar com o Harry. – ela respondeu puxando o braço e saindo.

- Droga! – Rony disse chutando a mesa e derrubando-a, fazendo um estrondo que chamou atenção de toda a biblioteca.

- Harry... – Hermione chamou.

- Mione!... Errr. A gente precisa conversar. – ele disse rápido.

- Ok...

- Mas aqui não – Harry disse olhando pelo salão comunal. Ele se levantou e pegou a mão dela sem pensar no que estava fazendo, deixando Hermione um pouco vermelha.

Foram andando até a sala de feitiços, que estava vazia. Hermione se sentou na mesa e olhou para Harry esperando o que ele tinha dizer. Ele ficou em pé na frente dela.

- Sobre... O que aconteceu... Na biblioteca... Eu...

- Aquilo foi um erro. – Hermione disse.

- Não Hermione, não foi um erro, foi a coisa mais certa que já me aconteceu.

- Mas e o Rony? Ele vai ter ataque se souber disso.

- Ele não precisa saber. – Harry se apressou a dizer.

- O-o que você que dizer com isso? – Hermione perguntou.

- Hermione, vai me dizer que você não sentiu nada com aquele beijo? – ele disse chegando mais perto. Hermione não respondeu, então ele chegou mais perto dela, mais perto, mais perto...

Eles estavam se beijando de novo. E nada mais importava. Bastante tempo se passou quando se separarm a procura de ar.

- Nós não podemos fazer isso com o Rony. – Hermione disse.

- Nós não podemos isso com nós mesmos, isso sim. – Harry disse, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Mas...

- Mas...?

- Não! Ele enlouqueceria, você não pode fazer isso!

- Mas o que vamos fazer?

- Mione, eu estou disposto a qualquer coisa só para ficar com você... – Harry disse. Hermione ficou em silencio. – E você?

- Eu... Eu acho que estou.

- Você _acha_?

- Não... Eu estou.

Harry sorriu para ela antes de beijá-la novamente.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Agora sei. – ela disse antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

* * *

**N/A:** Tenhu certeza q teve gente q chegou aki no FF, bateu o olhos nessa fic e falou "- Lá vem ela de novo" E acertaram! Lá vem eu e mais uma de minhas viagens! xD 


	2. Na Torre de Astrologia

_**Eu Sei Que Ele Sabe**_

**Capitulo 2 – Na torre de astrologia**

Mais uma aula tediosa, Harry pra falar a verdade, não estava nem ai, sua preocupação maior era o ciúme que ele estava sentindo.

Já fazia seis mês que se encontrava com Hermione, mas sentado ali, atrás de Rony e Hermione, sabia que tinha que agüentar, afinal, ele achou melhor que ela não terminasse com ele. Ele viu a mão de Rony ir na direção das pernas de Hermione. Ele quis gritar, pular em cima dele e socá-lo tanto que ele se arrependeria de ter nascido, mas se conteve em morder os lábios.

Hermione tirou a mão de Rony e deu um sorrisinho falso para ele. Depois olhou para trás encontrando os olhos verdes de Harry nela. Sorriu para ele e seu voltou novamente para a aula.

- Caramba! Parecia que aquela aula não ia acabar. – Rony reclamou quando saiam para o salão comunal.

Harry e Hermione permaneceram em silencio. Se olhando freqüentemente. Chegaram ao salão comunal e se sentaram de frente para a lareira. Hermione olhou para Harry, depois se virou para Rony e disse;

- Eu vou para a biblioteca estudar.

- Credo Hermione, só pensa nisso? – Rony perguntou.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, Hermione olhou para ele e piscou um olho sem que Rony percebesse.

- Estamos no 7º ano, Rony... Eu vou estudar... Você vem Harry? – ela perguntou se levantando.

- Vou... – ele respondeu de imediato, e ao receber um olhar chocado de Rony continuou - ... É que eu tenho... que fazer o... dever de Transfiguração.

- Mas não tem dever de Transfiguração. – Rony disse.

- Transfiguração!? Eu quis dizer poções. – Harry disse apressado.

- Mas o dever de poções é só pra daqui a uma semana! – Rony disse quando viu Harry se levantar.

- Tchau Rony. – ele disse e saiu quase que correndo de lá seguido de Hermione.

- Essa foi por pouco. – Hermione disse já do lado de fora do salão comunal.

- Foi mesmo. – Harry respondeu. – Para onde vamos?

- Eu não sei.

- Hummm... Temos a Sala Precisa, salas de aula vazias, não deve ter ninguém fora do castelo... e tem também Torre de Astronomia, nós nunca fomos lá...

- Boa idéia. Agora não está tendo aula lá.

- Então vamos. – Harry disse peando a mão dela e começando a andar.

- Harry! – Hermione alertou.

- Ah sim! Desculpe. – disse soltando a mão dela.

Os dois continuaram andando em silencio até a torre de astronomia,

- Nossa, ta frio aqui. – Hermione disse.

- Vem cá. – Harry disse a abraçando.

Um silencio torturante ficou por minutos, até que Harry sentiu algo molhando seu ombro, percebeu logo que Hermione chorava,

- Hermione, o que houve?

- Nada, Harry.

- Hermione... – ele forçou, ela o encarou com os olhos marejados.

- É só que... Eu to cansada Harry.

- Você que voltar para o salão comunal?

- Não, não é isso, eu to cansada de toda essa farsa.

- Mas você sabe que não podemos mudar isso.

- Podemos, Harry. Só nós podemos.

- Mas...

- E o Rony. – Hermione completou, - Harry, ele tem que entender.

- Tenho minhas duvidas se ele vai.

- É só que... Eu não agüento mais, eu não quero mais mentir.

- Mas não podemos trazer isso à tona.

- Por que não, Harry?

- Hermione, nós já discutimos isso.

- Sim, nós já discutimos, e toda vez decidimos continuar mentindo, e nos escondendo por medo da reação do Rony... Ele vai descobrir uma hora ou outra, ele anda desconfiado a bastante tempo, todo dia temos uma desculpa diferente.

- Se confirmarmos a suspeita dele ele vau surtar!

- Eu não quero mais mentir, Harry. Não quero mais encenar na frente dele, toda vez que ele diz que me ama é como uma facada no meu peito, antes eu conseguia dizer que também o amava, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil, eu não consigo nem ao menos sorrir para ele . Eu me sinto mal com isso tudo.

- Eu também me sinto mal com isso, também estou cansado de tudo isso, mas... não podemos fazer isso com ele.

- Não podemos fazer isso com nós mesmos, isso sim. – ela repetiu as palavras de Harry disse, - Se lembra dessas palavras? - Harry afirmou com a cabeça, - Por causa dessas palavras estamos aqui. Vamos achar um jeito, Harry.

Ele a abraçou mais forte, chegou perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou;

- Não, o amor vai achar um jeito.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, esse cap ta podre! E essa ultima fala tah ridicula, mas quem já assistiu Rei Leao 2, sabe que essa frase é de lá, eu num sei como é dublado, mas em ingles diz "Love will find a way" e por acaso eu ouvi essa musika qnd tava escrevendo xD... 

Bjuo0 pra: meniina Ines, Lie Malfoy e advinha! Larissa! hehe

PS: Desculpa o monte de erros ai, preguiça é F---


	3. O Casamento

_**Eu Sei Que Ele Sabe**_

**Capitulo 3 – O Casamento**

Era hoje, não podia acreditar que estava na' Toca se arrumando para o grande dia, o dia que devia ser o melhor de sua vida, mas não, era sem duvida o pior.

_- Mione, o que houve!? – Harry perguntou, preocupado quando chegou na casa dela. – Você me pediu para vir aqui o mais rápido possível._

_- Harry... O Rony... ele me pediu em casamento e..._

_- Você não...?_

_- Eu não soube como dizer não. Acabei aceitando, Harry... O que faremos?_

_- Vamos fugir!_

_- Não podemos, Harry._

_- Por que não!? É o único meio!_

_- Harry não podemos simplesmente deixar toda a nossa vida para trás!_

_- E por que não!? Nós não podemos deixar todo o nosso amor para trás._

_- Mas..._

_- Se é que você ainda me ama._

_- É claro que amo! Você sabe te amo mais que tudo! _

_- Mas ama mais a sua vida._

_- Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesma!_

_- Então por que não vamos!?_

_- Porque não podemos fazer isso. – disse começando a chorar descontroladamente._

_- Depois de tudo que passamos, Mione, são poucas as coisas que não podemos fazer... Mas agora, eu tenho que ir._

_- Harry não vai. Eu preciso de você! – disse se levantando do sofá e se aproximando dele._

_- Eu vou continuar te amando, para sempre, - Harry disse limpando as lagrimas do rosto dela, - Mas... Creio que o final dessa nossa historia de amor, não será feliz. – Harry disse e aparatou._

"O final dessa nossa historia de amor, não será feliz." Essas palavras não saiam de sua cabeça. Olhou pela janela e viu que todos os convidados já estavam lá, Rony esperava e consultava o relógio compulsivamente, seus pais estavam junto do Sr Weasley, que provavelmente perguntava alguma coisa sobre trouxas, a imprensa estava lá também.

Então finalmente o viu, e seu coração começou a bater mais acelerado. Acreditou que ele não viria, mas Rony o convidou para ser o padrinho.

- Hermione! A cerimônia já devia ter começado a meia hora! – Hermione se virou e viu Gina.

- Estava...

- Eu sei que está nervosa e tudo mais, mas estão todos te esperando!

- Mas...

- Você tem dois minutos para estar lá embaixo!

- Ok...

-----

Ele não queria estar ali, mas não podia faltar, tentou, mas Rony não aceitou um não como resposta. Hermione estava demorando bastante, Rony parecia que ia ter um ataque olhando para o relógio toda hora.

A musica tocou e ele olhou para a entrada, ela estava linda! Pensou como seria estar no lugar de Rony, olhou para o chão tentando evitar as lagrimas, respirou fundo e voltou a olhá-la, encontrando com os olhos dela, ficaram se encarando por bastante tempo, até que Hermione teve que voltar sua atenção ao que fazia.

-----

Era a vez dela de responder, olhou para Harry ele apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça depois fechou os olhos como se não quisesse ver.

- Sim. – ela disse com a voz tremula

-----

- Se tem alguém contra... – Harry respirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos molhando seus óculos, ele os tirou e limpou, colocou-os novamente e voltou a prestar atenção - ...Que fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre. – Harry começou a respirar aceleradamente, olhou para Hermione, ela estava com a cabeça baixa, olhou para todos que assistiam a cerimônia, - Então eu vos...

- PÁRA! – Harry gritou. Rony o olhou chocado, Hermione sorriu sem poder se controlar – Vocês não podem se casar! – ele disse.

- E por que não meu jovem?

- É mesmo, Harry, por que não!? – Rony perguntou.

- Porque ela não ama você! – Harry disse. Um falatório começou em toda a platéia.

- É o que!? – Rony perguntou.

- Ele está certo, Rony. – Hermione disse e saiu até onde Harry estava. Flashes das câmeras não paravam de disparar.

- Ele está!?

- Eu e Hermione nos encontramos escondido desde o nosso sétimo ano... – Rony olhou para Hermione que apenas assentiu, - Eu a amo Rony! E sei que ela também me ama.

- Se amasse não teria aceitado se casar comigo!

- Gosto muito de você, Rony, mas eu amo o Harry. – Hermione disse.

- Mas por que aceitou então, Hermione!?

- Eu não queria, Rony. Mas não soube o que dizer.

- Dissesse não! – Rony disse.

- Eu não soube como!

- Por causa disso não estávamos nos falando, Rony. – Harry explicou, - Quando Hermione me disse sobre o casamento eu enlouqueci e acabamos brigando.

- Mas faz anos que nos formamos! Quando tudo isso começou?

- Aquele dia, na biblioteca... – Hermione disse

- Como tiveram coragem de esconder isso de mim esse tempo todo? – Rony perguntou.

- Queríamos dizer, faz tempo que lutamos contra o impulso de gritar isso ao mundo, mas... – Hermione disse

- Tínhamos medo da sua reação. – Harry completou.

- Sabia que era essa a razão!

- O que!? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

- Era meio obvio, não? Vocês dois sempre com desculpas, uma pior que a outra! Eu desconfiei, mas não acreditei que vocês fariam isso comigo.

- Sentimos muito. – Hermione disse.

- Ta bom, chega de toda essa melação! O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui!?

Os dois sorriram e saíram correndo de lá.

Parece que finalmente tudo tinha dado certo, e que a historia de amor de Harry e Hermione, pelo visto terá muito feliz!

_**Fim**_

* * *

**N/A:** Vey que nas costas! Minha cama me chama, mas eu to aqui, pq eu invetei de fazer uma aposta e perdi! Nao vou entar em detalhes mas eu me ferrei... Pois é... Tah ai... Acabou mais uma... Brigada todo mundo que deixou review... Bjuo0! T+ 


End file.
